


I Resolve

by InnerSpectrum



Series: Sherlock December Ficlets 2017 [32]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Christmas Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 04, Sherlock December Ficlets 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 05:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13287960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerSpectrum/pseuds/InnerSpectrum
Summary: At Sherlock's birthday celebration people learn of The Iceman's first resolution...





	I Resolve

**Author's Note:**

> **Today January 6th, is _Sherlock Holmes' Birthday_ in canon! **
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> This is a part of the [Sherlock December Ficlets ](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fcollections%2FSherlock_December_Ficlets_2017&t=NjRmODc4ZjE3OGJjNjUzYzg2NWVhY2QzMTRjNDJmOTUwMzdkOTRhMCxabzFVQjBkMA%3D%3D&b=t%3AfMPAp7-tN-90HMCNGHRDOw&p=http%3A%2F%2Fmissdaviswrites.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F167644180668%2Fsherlock-december-ficlets&m=0) challenge. Each will be its own story, though knowing me a couple may follow an arc of sorts.  
> The prompt used for this entry: Auld Lang Syne / Resolutions

Violet Holmes was exhausted.

She did not recall being this tired when she carried Mycroft. It was such a quiet pregnancy with him; this one not so much. She was due in another week and like most mothers, her acquaintance with this this part of pregnancy will fall into old memory more fondly than the time actually lived.

“If this is what Little One is like now, what are we in for later?” She gratefully accepted the tea from her husband, as she finished readjusting in her chair.

“Not Little One, Brother.” Mycroft looked up from the book he was reading by the fire. “My brother.”

“Yes, dear boy.” She smiled at him.

Mycroft had accepted the advent of becoming a big brother rather stoically for a seven year old. His intense study of her as her pregnancy advanced would have worried her, were she not already accustomed to her child’s peculiar behaviors. The only thing that bothered her, was his absolute certainty this baby was going to be a boy. In the beginning, she tried to prepare Mycroft for the possibility the baby could be a girl, he seemed fine with it. By the middle of her second trimester, however, Mycroft decided two things: The baby she carried was male and the baby belonged to him.

Siger joked that that boy was only allowing them as parents the basic rights to the baby as Mycroft knew he was too young himself to provide for the child. Violet smiled at her husband’s musings, but she was not entirely sure that the big-brother-to-be was in on the joke.

Mycroft observed the movements of his mother’s abdomen as she snoozed by the fire. The baby was kicking. He rose from the floor and placed a gentle hand on the firm roundness. The kicks were higher up than they were previously. His brother had moved again.

“You’re going to love our parents, Brother. They don’t always understand me, so maybe not you if you’re like me. I hope you are. I do know they do love me and so will love you too. And I will love you and I will help teach you, and I will understand you. Mummy and Da say I’m too young to understand the importance of a New Year resolution. Maybe they’re right on that, I don’t know, but I want to make my first one ever to you anyway.” Cool blue seven-year-old eyes flick to the still sleeping woman.

“I resolve as we grow up that I will always take care of you the best I can. Even when we are old men. I’ll _always_ be there for you. Is that okay?” He smiled fascinated as he felt a particularly strong kick just under his hand. Satisfied he nodded and went back to his spot on the floor.

Siger, standing just out of view, watches as Mycroft took one more glance up before returning to his book.

“See you soon then, Brother Mine.”

<><><><> 

“I never knew you were there for that.” Mycroft blushed; the Iceman actually blushed (!), to the astonishment of all gathered around.

When Sherlock and John went out for birthday cake as they had the year previously, Sherlock knew Molly and Lestrade were to be there. The appearance of Ms. Hudson – who hired Mrs. Turner to watch Rosie so she could attend, Mycroft and their parents were a surprise. Sherlock had to admit it was a pleasant one. and in spite of his obligatory complaining, he was actually enjoying himself. Then John had the brilliant idea for everyone to tell his or her favorite Sherlock story, most of which were embarrassing of course. As their father told his tale, Sherlock looked to his brother surprised,  but incredibly pleased.

“I think of it as a Sherlock story because I always thought that kick you felt then was a harbinger of things to come. Sherlock's first rebellion against you. You were so solemn sometimes, even at that age, Mycroft. I could tell it was important to you and I did not want to disturb you.” Siger smiled, patting the hand his eldest who sat next to him. “Clearly I was wrong, you understood.”

“Oh, he definitely understood.” Greg nodded pointing at Mycroft with his fork, “He made me make the same resolution - that I will always take care of you the best I can- that first New Year’s Day after he realized your consulting was going to be a regular thing.”

“You too?” Molly piped up surprised, “I resolved two years before the fall.”

"Me three." Ms. Hudson raised a hand. "That first New Year after you and John moved in."

"Mycroft! Even Mrs. Hudson?" Violet gasped, "How could you?"

"With surprising ease, Mummy." The Icemen shrugged unrepentant.

Everyone turned to look at John, who shook his head with a small shrug. "Nope."

“He never had to, because he proved within a day of moving in with my brother that he would.” Mycroft glanced at a blushing John sitting to Sherlock’s right. “At least until what happened with Culverton Smith last year.”

“That's not fair, Mycroft! It was extenuating circumstances, you know that! Besides, I let it happen…” Sherlock started speaking, but John cut him off.

“I resolve it will _never_ happen again, Mycroft. Sherlock, I resolve that no matter how angry I am with you, I will talk to you and not let it build to what happened. I resolve that I will _always_ take care of you the best that I can, as I have from the beginning. With the sole exception of my daughter, whom I have to put first, I resolve that I _will_ be there for you.”

Sherlock blinked at John as, under the table, the doctor took Sherlock’s right hand in his left, his thumb rubbing over the bony knuckles. Sherlock quietly returned the gesture.

“That wasn’t necessary John. I would have never asked it of it you. Especially, now with Rosie.” Mycroft started to push his barely eaten slice of cake away, changed his mind and took another forkful.

“I know, Mycroft. I wanted to do it. Call it my present to the git over here.” John nodded to Mycroft, then turned his attention back to Sherlock “I don’t know what we’re doing here, but we will figure this out. Together.”

“Figure what out?” Sherlock’s brow furrows.

“This.” John said raising their joined hands and placing them on top of the table where all could see.

The parents smile to each other, clasping hands. Mrs. Hudson applauds quietly, her joy as evident as Violet and Siger’s.

Mycroft gives a short nod of approval.

“About time you figured it out.” Greg laughs, as Molly happily gasps.

Sherlock looks at their joined hands above the table confused.

John laughs, leans over and kisses Sherlock lightly on the lips.

The genius’ eyes widen in surprise. “Ah, _this_.” but then he smiles and returns the kiss deepening it.

“Here. Now. Our first kiss, _this_ is my favorite story.” Sherlock chuckles lowly and winks as John leans in for another kiss.

“Happy Birthday Sherlock Holmes.”


End file.
